


Eat the rude or not

by Jujuka



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujuka/pseuds/Jujuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is Hannibal's exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat the rude or not

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read

If has something that Hannibal Lecter really despises is rudeness. People who don't have politeness, who doesn't apologize when stumbles or when pour drink on another fellow.

  
 Like when a certain patient got late for an appointment and simply said: _I forget about my appointment, you don't mind Doctor Lecter, do you?, of course not, you are a patient man_ , and proceed to chuckle! Hannibal only didn't make this man on sausage because he didn't want to attract suspicion for himself.

  
 It was always like this, when a rude person could be killed without Linked to him he would kill. And make a delicious dinner with this rude.

  
 Hannibal never thought he would meet someone who would challenge his rules.

  
 Will Graham. That is the name of the individual who broke the rules.

  
 When Lecter knew him Will was rude , did not like to make eye contact, he replied gruffly, used to sit in Hannibal`s personal chair, entered his house without due compliance , had dog hair on your clothes . Will was someone Hannibal would turn into food quickly .

  
 For some reason Will broke all the rules of Hannibal about rudeness and survived. Lecter has reached a point where he began to find his behavior charming and captivating. Another piece of the puzzle that made Will who he was. Fascinating and intriguing creature . Beautiful and unique .

  
 Hannibal was in love with him but Will broke his heart and for this he almost died. And Lecter forgave him. He always ended up forgiving Will Graham.

 

 Now pos Dragon Will changed as Hannibal changed.. But some things don't changed. 

  
 Will leaves clothes scattered around the house, let the dogs(yes, more then one!) walk where they should not. He likes to drink straight from bottles, he is a pure mess!

  
 Hannibal? He loves it, meaning: he loves having Will by his side, so this little transgressions pass almost unnoticed. Almost. Sometimes Will clean up the mess, sometimes Lecter clean up the mess, after all they are partners.

  
 And who cares if Will is a mess on sex too. And loud. And demanding. This _mess_ Hannibal loves. He loves the mess and chaos when they kill together. Lecter gets entranced with Will's savagery when he kills. He adores when Will starts to kiss him covered in blood.

  
 Will unpredictable behavior always bewitched him. Now is not different. Aside from his “free way of being”, Will likes to kiss Hannibal out of the blue or when Lecter is with his hands busy, cooking, composing, killing. Hannibal always stops or pauses what he is doing to kiss back.

  
 Yes,Hannibal still despises rudeness. But on the other hand he loves the mess, chaos, and even some rudeness which composes Will Graham.

  
 Hannibal Lecter knows now that every rule has his exception. Will Graham is his exception.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
